Proposed LDIs
Maybe you have an idea, but you aren't shure if it is a good one. In this page you can add a proposal of your LDI and the idea can be discussed and commented. You could get some good advice for how to start and to organize it. Note: if you don't want that someone starts your idea as a project, write it. This will howewer not prevent other people from doing it. Forse hai un idea, ma non sei sicuro se sia buona. In questa pagina puoi fare una proposta e la tua idea può essere discussa e commentata. Potresti ottenere buoni consigli per come partire ed organizzarti. Se sei già sicuro che la tua idea sia buona, apri il tuo progetto e poi pubblicizzalo. Nota: se non vuoi che qualcun'altro apra un progetto con la tua idea scrivilo. Questo non potrà però impedire che venga fatto comunque. Just a name Here you can add a little input, as a kind of inspiration. * Let's create an artist group * Making a concert * Let's make a new operating sistem * Let's organize a world meeting * Let's make a pilgrimage * Let's clean our house Describe your idea Here you can describe your intuition. A pick-nick It would be nice to organizate some pick nicks around the world. In the project one could write where and when he wants to make a pick nick and what he would bring, maybe something to eat or to play. Or it could be a pick nick focused on discussing a topic. And who wants can join him by subscribing or by coming to the pick-nick. At the beninning one should publicize it in his own town, but if it grows there could be monthly, weekly open pick-nicks in a place... And in the LDI there would be the feedbacks. It would be interesting. --Let's 21:34, 25 August 2006 (UTC) Meet people Who wants to create a group of people whose purpose is to talk to people? Getting the habit of talking to people we don't know could be interesting. We could talk about our experience (in the LDI), and try to find the best ways to start talking to strangers. It's a kind of social experiment. Is it still possible, in our society, to talk to eachother without problems or has it got too difficult? Do we need an excuse to meet others, or can we do it just for fun, just because it's beautiful? This project could be the best way to demonstrate that also internet can lead to more social life in the world. What do you think about it? --Let's 11:42, 26 August 2006 (UTC) :It is easier to talk to strangers than you think. All you have to do is go talk to them!--Mac Davis 15:07, 14 September 2006 (UTC) It's just a proposal, an idea. I don't talk habitually to strangers, if there's not the need to. But I'm telling myself that it would be better to do it more often, and maybe there's someone else in the world that feels the same, or to which it isn't that easy to talk to strangers. --Let's 19:16, 14 September 2006 (UTC) Drawing and painting together This is an idea for a local project. People who like to paint or to draw can decide a nice place where to meet and to practice. The project can also contain galleries of pictures created in a meeting of the project, and description of interesting places. I just started it in italian, but if there's someone that wants to do it in an other language... --Let's 19:16, 14 September 2006 (UTC)